Lord Inu Daiyoukai and the Feral Huntress
by pumpkinpi
Summary: A Feral Huntress from the future goes to the feudal era to warn Sesshoumaru and aide him against alien who want his tensaiga. Why... please read to find out. Rated M for violence, cussing and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

The Feral Huntress and the Daiyoukai

Lord Inu Daiyoukai and the Feral Huntress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the OC.

A/N: Hi the following is a little back ground on the OC: Adamina (means of the earth. I thought it was a nice name because she is one with nature) Please Review, but please no flames 

Summary: Earth is invaded by aliens in the future. A Feral Huntress working for the WPA (world preservation organization) has journeyed to the feudal era using alien technology: Her mission is to keep the Tensaiga and Sesshoumaru out of enemy hands. She will gain many allies along the way.

Default Chapter: The Feral Huntress

A Feral Huntress/Hunter is a genetically enhanced human that has been created to fight the alien threat that originally came to earth in 2020. Even with humans advance technology, humans were being over powered by the aliens. Human kind as we know it will go extinct if the aliens are not stopped. So scientist experimented with orphans and adults in the military to make the ultimate solider. They used genetic manipulation techniques to enhance the test subjects by adding animal DNA to there bodies, giving them incredible abilities. The few youkai that are left have either been captured by the aliens or they are in missing. The aliens have been watching Earth for 1000's of years waiting for the right time to strike (the time were youkai have either killed each other or were killed by humans.) Since humans were weak and most of the youkai gone, that was the time they invaded.

The aliens have studied Earths history and found out about Sesshoumaru and his Tensaiga. Since they knew how powerful he was, they sent six of their best warriors after him to take the Tensaiga. They decided to go into the past and retrieve the sword since it was found destroyed in the future. They figured their best assassins could handle one youkai and anyone else that stood in their way. The Word Preservation Agency, the organization that created Ferals' also found about Sesshoumaru and the aliens plans. They know he is one of the most powerful youkai of his time. They also knew that they may need his help in order to take back the earth.

Neither the aliens nor the humans know were Sesshoumaru is in the future. They figured he was dead, but they never found his body. If the aliens could figure out how the sword works they could find away to enhance his sword they could use it to turn themselves into gods. The humans knew this and would do anything to stop it. The aliens had just finished a time traveling prototype to travel to the feudal era. The humans knew this and sent a team of WPA agents to infiltrate one of the aliens' headquarters, stop them from going back in time and steal there equipment so they can use it to go to back to the past and locate Sesshoumaru themselves. But things didn't go as planned. All of the agents were killed except for one. She was injured, but she managed to get the prototype and activate it. Right before the assassins delivered the final blow she was ripped back in time to the feudal era. So the story begins.

Chapter 1: Finding a Stranger.

Sesshoumaru was walking through the forest patrolling his lands. His retainer Jaken and his two headed dragon horse hybrid Ah-Un. As they walked Sesshoumaru would lightly sniff the area once in a while for any signs of trouble. This time he sniffed wiggling his nose just a bit he picked up an unusual scent. It smelled like a human woman, but its blood was mixed with the scent of at least three different. He stopped in his tracks as did Jaken. He looked up at him puzzled wondering why he suddenly stopped his march across the forest. As Sesshoumaru stood there he thought:

'This human's blood is mixed with different creatures of nature…intriguing.' He knew she wasn't a youkai or a normal human his curious nature got the best of him and he decided to investigate.

The forest was eerily silent as Sesshoumaru voice sounded through the area.

"Jaken." Startled by the sudden sound of his master deep voice he sputtered.

"Y-Yes milord."

"Stay here with Ah-Un."

"But milord-"Jaken started to say but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru could at least tell his loyal vassal were he is going." Apparently Sesshoumaru sensitive ears picked up his retain grumbling because a rock came out of nowhere and hit Jaken in the side of the head. Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate Jaken saying what he could do; he would do as he wished.


	2. Chapter 2

The Feral Huntress and the Daiyoukai

Lord Inu Daiyoukai and the Feral Huntress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the OC.

Warning: Spoiler Ahead

A/N: Hi Thanks to all my reviewers. Please continue to review, but please no flames.

Chapter 1: Finding a Stranger.

Sesshoumaru was walking through the forest patrolling his lands. His retainer Jaken and his two headed dragon horse hybrid Ah-Un accompanied him. As they walked, Sesshoumaru would lightly sniff the area once in a while for any signs of trouble. This particular time he sniffed, he wiggled his nose just a bit as he picked up an unusual scent. It smelled like a human woman, but its blood was mixed with the scent of at least three different animals. He stopped in his tracks as did Jaken. He looked up at him puzzled, wondering why he suddenly stopped his march across the forest. As Sesshoumaru stood there he thought:

'This human's blood is mixed with different creatures of nature…intriguing. He thought. He could smell fresh blood sipping from her body and wondered how she acquired her injuries. He knew she wasn't a youkai or a normal human. Wondering exactly what she was, his curious nature got the best of him and he decided to investigate.

The forest was eerily silent as Sesshoumaru voice sounded through the area.

"Jaken." Startled by the sudden sound of his master deep voice he sputtered.

"Y-Yes milord."

"Stay here with Ah-Un."

"But milord-"Jaken started to say but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

Jaken sulked as he said "Lord Sesshoumaru should at least tell his loyal vassal were he is going." Apparently Sesshoumaru sensitive ears picked up his retainer grumbling because a rock came out of nowhere and hit Jaken in the side of the head. Jaken was reminded of Sesshoumarus' hyper senses and temper after her regain his senses from the large rock colliding with his head. Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate Jaken saying what he should do; he would do as he wished.

"You forget your place Jaken; do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what he should do." He said in a low tone yet loud enough so Jaken could hear. Jaken clutched his head in pain and said:

"Yes milord, it was wrong of me to step out of bounds I-"But Jaken stopped rambling when he realized Sesshoumaru was gone. Ah-Un growled in amusement at the funny little toad that wanted to be taken seriously.

"What are you looking at you stupid beast, I was merely concerned about Lord Sesshoumaru destination." Ah-Un didn't take too kindly to being called 'stupid beast' so he blew air through both of his nostrils, sending the toad flying into a thorn bush.

"Yeowahhhhhhhhh!" A loud scream was heard throughout the forest as a certain toad youkai got stuck in a variety of places on his body.

'Humph Jaken has irritated Ah-Un again. Even the mount has to keep him in line.' Sesshoumaru mused as he headed towards that unusual scent of human and nature mixed. A few minutes later he saw a figure in black laying face down in on the forest floor in a pool of blood. He walks over to her and looks at her with an unreadable expression.

The woman had long curly light brown and black hair that extended to the middle of her back. She was about 5ft 6in and had curvy hips. From what he could tell she was wearing a black fitted harmaka with many compartments (pockets) a tight fitted shirt that covered her neck and unusual black armor. The armor seems to have layers to it and it looked like a vest. One of her hands was out stretched holding what look like a human weapon called a gun. It looked different though, more advance. Observing her closer he could see she also had smaller versions of the weapon on the side of her hips. Kneeling down he took her weapons from her and placed them behind him out of his way. Then he turned her on her back. He found that her left side had a whole in it and was bleeding out. The projectile went though her armor piercing her body. Her clothes were torn as well and he noticed a violet flower marking surrounding her bellybutton. He noticed the small muscles and small shapely breast that showed through what was left of the shirt. He noticed her caramel color skin which was a contrast to his own pale skin. He noticed her pretty face as well. She had a cute nose with a round shape, full lips; long eye lashes arched eyebrows and a beauty mole under her right eye. He also noticed a small black jewel the size of a golf ball just above her left breast. She was the most beautiful and unusual human he has ever seen.

'Hmmm indeed she is human, yet unlike one I have ever observed. She's not from this region…In fact she is not from this era.' Sesshoumaru knew at Inuyasha's miko origin was from the future. With this woman' unusual clothing and weapons he suspected that she was from a different time as well. Sesshoumaru heard her heart rate increase, a sure sign of her waking up.

With lighting fast reflexes the woman grabbed his throat. She whispered 'Avan, no don't' leave me.' as she opened her flashing neon green eyes. They flashed for a few seconds before returning to their normal light brown color. Her eyes were dull as if her thoughts were a million miles away. Her attack was not planned but a reflex reaction. Surprised at the woman's strength for a human, he used his right hand and pulled her hand of his throat and held her wrist in a firm grip.

'As I suspected, this creature is not a normal human, what is she?' He wondered, he didn't like not understanding something or someone, so he investigated things that puzzled him until he did understand it, unless he no longer deemed it as interesting. As of right now though, this human was very interesting…irritating but interesting none the less.

He grabbed her other wrist placing them in his right hand, pinning them above her head. He was annoyed that she tried to choke him; he was the one that throttled others not the other way around.

She looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth as if she was surprised. 'Its him, it has to be.' She thought as she looked at the crest moon on his forehead and his other markings. Then she whispered "S-Sesshoumaru… Avan I found him" She said incoherently as if she was speaking to someone that wasn't there. Seeing that the woman was disoriented he spoke slowly and clearly to her.

"Explain yourself, who are you, what are you." She answered him in a weak tone and said:

"I'm Adamina…a feral huntress. She said weakly.

"Why are you in my lands, how do you know me."

"As a feral huntress, I was required to learn about you, I am here to help you." She said in labor breathes.

Sesshoumaru scoffed and had a smug look on his face as if to say 'This Sesshoumaru needs no one help.'

"Where are you from, what makes you think this Sesshoumaru needs anyone's assistance?"

"Tensaiga and you are in danger from…" That all she could say before she passed out. Sesshoumaru looked at her limp form and thought

'Tch, perhaps I should leave her to her fate... However I am curious to know why she believes this Sesshoumaru needs her assistance, why would the Tensaiga be in peril. Hmmm if she dies there is no guarantee Tensaiga will revive her.' He thought knowing that Tensaiga has its limits. With is curiosity not satisfied, he decided to assist her. He took his index and ring finger and slides it over a pressure point between her collar bone and her neck. This will ensure that she remained unconscious for a few hours. She needed recuperative sleep. She also needed to be unconscious for what he was about to do in a few minutes. Her blood will already attract the attention of other youki and he did not want to waste time killing them. He always loved a good fight, but was more interested in the human at the moment. Her screams from the procedure will defintly draw even more attention to their position.

He gathered her weapons placing the two smaller weapons in her holster. He no longer considers her a threat. He knew she spoke the truth when she said she wanted to help him. That plus the fact that she was injured made him come to that conclusion. He took her large weapon and placed it behind him, placing the barrel downward so if the gun went off its bullets would hit the ground.

Picking her up easily, he took her to the nearest stream. Using a piece of her already torn clothing he washed her wound. Now that he was able to see the metal object embedded in her abdomen, he used his sharp nails to carefully pull out the lead object... Setting the large bullet to the side, he proceeded to rinse the wash cloth and then salivate on it as he thought:

'This Sesshoumaru performing duties of a healer, on a strange human no less.'

He berated himself. He was not known for his gentler side, unless no one was looking. He rubbed the saliva covered wash cloth on her wounds. She still didn't stir, not until he used a tiny amount of poison to burn out the infection he could smell in the wound. She moaned in pain and arched her back only to be pushed gently yet firmly back to the ground.

He decided that it would be best to take her to Inuyasha village and see the miko, maybe she can identify this woman from the future. It is possible she came from the miko time.

In the meantime he took her back to camp and found Jaken sleeping next to a tree with a huge snot bubble in his nose. Nodding to the dragon, Sesshoumaru propped the woman against the dragon near the fire to keep her warm. She was looking better after his treatment, but was still pale because of her blood loss.

Sesshoumaru sat down gracefully between the bark of the tree as he looked at Jaken with a disgusted look on his face. He was tempted to throw another rock and hit him right in that snot bubble just to startle him and get rid of it, but he thought better of it. He did not want to hear the toads squawks now, that could wait until down.

He stared at the sleeping dangerous beauty for a long time and thought:

'She has an acceptable appearance for a human.' This was as far as he was willing to go with the silent complement. This was his way of saying that she was beautiful. For the rest of the night he guarded the camp sniffing his surrounding once in a while to find an aggressive youkai in the area. He was the sentinel, the protector of the pack.

TBC

A/N: Look at the manga arc between 467 and 471 with Kohaku, Rin and Sesshoumaru. There was a part Sesshoumaru was affectedly rubbed Rins head when she was unconscious. But when Kohaku woke up, Sesshoumaru abruptly stood up and turned away, not wanting anyone to see him show concern or affection) thought as he rubbed the saliva


	3. Chapter 3

The Feral Huntress and the Daiyoukai

Lord Inu Daiyoukai and the Feral Huntress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the OC.

A/N: Hi the following is a little back ground on the OC: Adamina (means of the earth. I thought it was a nice name because she is one with nature) Please Review, but please no flames 

Summary: Earth is invaded by aliens in the future. A Feral Huntress working for the WPA (world preservation organization) has journeyed to the feudal era using alien technology: Her mission is to keep the Tensaiga and Sesshoumaru out of enemy hands. She will gain many allies along the way.

Chapter 3: Jaken Humiliations Sesshoumarus' Arrival

It was a couple hours before dawn. Sesshoumaru, who watched over his little pack while they slept, got up from the spot he sat in for hours gracefully. He got up smoothly despite the fact that he felt somewhat stiff. All night his attention kept drifting back to the mysterious exotic beauty he found in the forest. He gazed at her again as he stretched his muscles. He berated himself at first for admiring a human as such. To even be remotely attracted to a human went against a vow he took a long time ago. That vow was for him not to end up like his father. Deep down however he already knew he broke that vow. Instead of having a human mate that was precious to him, he had his human pup, Rin. Now he found himself mesmerized by enigma of the beautiful women.

'This human has a certain splendor to her. But what is more intriguing is the enigma she is. She is human, yet she smells of nature, she is from the future and not only does she know of me, she claims the Tensaiga is in danger. It will find out more…"

Sesshoumaru walked over to her as she lay curled up next to Ah-Un. He remembers how she attacked him the last time he approached, but did not care. He didn't think that she would attack him. Even if she did decide to attack, he would be ready for her. However, as he uncurled her body and loosened the makeshift bandage, he noticed that her wounds were almost healed. This was incredible fast for a human. Even though his saliva accelerated the healing process, it would take at least three days for a human to heal as much as she has in one day. He also noticed that the infection that was settling in her wounds were completely gone.

He went into Ah-Un saddle pack and pulled out a clean wash cloth. He also pulled out a water container. This he started to carry when Rin joined his pack. He still carries it out of habit. He cut the old bandages free from her body with his claws, wet the wash cloth and cleaned the wound again. Then he proceeded to place some of his saliva on the wound, which sealed it the rest of the way.

"Avan." She mumbled in her sleep as Sesshoumaru cleaned her wounds. Her heart beat speeded up again which indicated her awaking. Then her eyes cracked open as she said.

"Sesshoumaru your still here, then it's not to late…" She said in hushed tones. Even though her injury was healing at an incredible rate, she still suffered massive blood loss and wasn't 'out of the woods' yet.

"Be quiet so you may have enough strength to recover. Then you will tell me your whole story…and this Tensaiga business you spoke of." He stated in a low somewhat commanding tone. She only nodded in response. She knew of Sesshoumaru legacy so his bossy mannerisms were to be expected. After he finished treating her injury, he cleaned the wash cloth and twisted all of the water out of it. He hung it out to dry on Ah-Un saddle bag which had a hook on the outside of it.

He placed the woman's weapon on Ah-Un side. Then he looked over at Jaken. Sesshoumaru was already annoyed that someone wanted to steal his fathers' fang from him after he finally figured out that the sword was useful after all. He was also was irate that they wanted to use him for their ill gains. He stopped paying attention to Jaken hours ago figuring the 'little problem' Jaken had last night would go away on its own. Alas as he glance at Jaken, he saw that he STILL had a SNOT BUBBLE in his nostril.

Deciding to use Jaken in a similar fashion people use punching bags, Sesshoumaru lightly kicked up a rock with his right foot, caught it with his right hand and launched it at Jaken. The rock hit dead on and the huge nasty snot bubble popped splashing all over Jaken face. The toad youkai startled out of his sleep jumped up and opened his eyes. Then he started to scream.

"Oh no, I can't see!! Lord Sesshoumaru always said I had 'knot holes' for eyes now it's true!! "The toad ran in circles screaming as the sticky mucus obstructed his view. He didn't even see Sesshoumaru foot as he ran into the underside of his boot. This caused a chain reaction which made him role backwards into a tree.

Jaken was still screaming about to cry when he heard his masters voice.

"Jaken stop your ridiculous sobbing, you are not blind in the physical sense." All though mentally was a different story in Sesshoumarus' opinion.

"Buhahaha-hehehe-Ahhahaha." The two youkai heard panting and laughter coming from the dragons direction. Apparently the woman saw their antics and found it amusing, hysterically amusing. After the hell she went through before arriving in the past, she thought she would never laugh again. Obviously she was wrong. She was holding her side trying to catch her breath as tears came from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru had to use plenty of his will power to suppress the smirk that was threatening to reveal itself on his usually stoic/irritated face. To Sesshoumaru part of her laughter was pure amusement. Which was the part that was making the smirk try to creep up on his face. The other part seems as if it was trying to hide some inner pain. This suppressed said smirk.

Jaken was livid who did this creature think she was laughing at his humiliation.

"You despicable human!! I dare you laugh at your betters!!" He said as he finally wiped his eyes and went to grab his two headed staff.

Sesshoumaru saw the sadness that entered her eyes. He has been around a lot of suffering during his long life and caused plenty of it himself. Even though she tried to hide it, he could see the sadness and grief in her eyes.

Knowing what that feels like, he surprised himself when he discovered that he was empathic toward her.

As soon as he grabbed the staff, Sesshoumaru hurled two rocks at Jaken. One hit him in his hand making him drop the staff, another one his him square in the face knocking him over. Jaken clutched his face as he rolled around on the ground having a fit.

With a low dangerous tone he said:

"Silence Jaken, let her be."

"But Milord who is she, why is she in your company, are you taking her in, why does she look so different from the rest of the humans, are you sure it safe to take in such a creature-" Sesshoumaru cut him off with a nasty glare.

"Do not question my judgment Jaken, if you chose to continue to do so, I will remind you of your place…and you will not enjoy the reminder in the least." He said in a venoms tone. He was the Alpha male not Jaken. He knows the toad has the tendency to question his motives, but he wasn't in the mood for it.

Sesshoumaru didn't threaten to kill Jaken like he use to, but from Sesshoumarus' tone and glare, the toad remembered that there are fates worst then death. So Sesshoumarus' threat screamed to Jaken to shut the hell up and do as he was told. Jaken having some self preservation did just that.

Jaken bowed low in apology and awaited his commands.

"Take Ah-Un and head to Inuyashas' village; tell him that I will be arriving soon with a guess. Have the elder miko prepare her living quarters for the woman."

"Yes milord I will not fail." Jaken said with confidence as he mounted Ah-Un and took of in the sky. Jaken mumbled about being unappreciated and abused all the way to the village.

After Jaken and Ah-Un left, he gently picked the woman up again in his arms. He took a slower paste getting to the village.

With her eyes half opened she asked:

"Sesshoumaru, where are we going."

"To get some answers." He answered before she fell back asleep.

**Near Dawn in Inuyashas' Village.**

"You little green turd who do you think you are barging in hear like you own the place!!"

Shippo shouted. He was visiting the village from his youkai school were he was receiving training. He arrived at the village late or early depending on how you looked at it. He decided since Kaede was awake to spend some time with her and greet everyone else in the morning.

"Lord Sesshoumaru rules the Western Land so he does own this place. Therefore you must have this hut properly prepared for him and his companions arrival…and who are you calling little, you flea bitten mangy fur ball!!" Jaken squawked. Shippo growled and the two little youkai began to fight.

Someone else busted into the little hut unannounced and said:

"What's that nasty smell?! Oh it the Sesshoumarus' boot licker, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he broke up the fight.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango family were asleep. They all sense the youkai approach but Inuyasha told them that it was just Jaken and Ah-Un and that he would handle it. They all knew that there was a chance that Sesshoumaru would be arriving soon as well. So they went back to bed but stayed awake just in case they are needed. Even though they knew he was no longer their enemy, old habits die hard. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but be a tad wary around the daiyoukai. Kagome however sees him as family. So she doesn't see him as a threat, but she is worried. She doesn't understand why Jaken and Ah-Un are arriving so early in the morning. She had a feeling that something was wrong, so she stayed awake as well.

Shippo spoke up and said. This baka barged in here and said we had to prepare Kaedes' hut for Sesshoumaru and his traveling companion. We would have, but he was being a total Jerk about it.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you fox brat!!"

Shippo ignored the toad comment and said:

"Ses-shou-maru is on his way here and we don't even know what companion this Baka is taking about." He said Sesshoumaru name with emphasis to let Jaken know that he would not say his title just because the toad told him to.

Jaken furious grabbed his staff and cracked Shippo skull with it. A large lump formed on Shippos' head as he cried out.

"That's what you get you disrespectful whelp… now prepare the hut this instant."

"Why you rotten dried up steal prune face creep I'll…"

Snatching the staff from Jaken, Shippo return the favor. And the fighting commenced again.

This time Inuyasha growled as he took the staff and it Jaken with it, breaking up the fight.

"Listen you walking green fungus, you or my brother ain't the boss around here. Now shut the fuck up the both of ya." Inuyasha said in his usual gruff tone. Jaken seemed to forget that Inuyasha was royalty as well. Even though Inuyasha didn't care about status, but Inuyasha forest and everything/everyone in it was under his protection.

"All ye keep thee voices down, young Rin is trying to rest." Kaede said annoyed with all of them. But it was already too late. Rin came out of her room rubbing her tiny fist over her eyes. She instantly became alert when she saw Jaken and Shippo.

"Master Jaken…Shippo Chan!!" She said as she hugged both of them. Kaede went to prepare for Sesshoumaru and his companion. From the toad urgency, she could tell that it was something important. Knowing that there was a possibility that the person was injured, she started to prepare her healing herbs and tools.

Inuyasha sat on his haunches like a dog in the corner, while Rin and Shippo were told to go in the next room.

"Come on Shippo, you can tell me about your trip." Rin said in her cheerful voice as she pulled him toward the next room.

"Alright" was all he said before he was dragged off. Grumbling something about how they still treat him like a kid and never let him see the good stuff.

"Stop pacing across the floor, you're spreading your funky smell all over the hut!!" Inuyasha said irritated that Jaken pacing the floor.

"Shut up you stupid mutt…" Jaken was cut off as the door mat (hut door) he stood right in front off was forced opened. A second later he was stepped on by a heavy form. Hitting his head on the floor he was knocked out. Sesshoumaru stepped in the hut carrying what Inuyasha believe is human. Although with her scent it was hard for him to tell. He stood up and approached Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as if he expected his brother to try something. Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha won't hurt the woman, but he felt protective over her…because of the information she could give him. Or so he told himself. All Inuyasha did was sniff the woman in his brother arms and looked at him with a confused gaze and thought 'What the hell…' His thoughts were cut of by Kaede.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please bring her in and place her on the futon." Kaede said.

Finally coming out of his trance he said:

"Sesshoumaru, who is that, is she human where did she come from."

"Adamina a feral huntress, yes, and she is from the future." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone as he looked at the woman on the futon.

"How did she get here, it couldn't have been the well."

"Perhaps your mate can assist us in obtaining answers, she and the rest of the pack approaches." Sesshoumaru stated wondering if his brother even pays attention to his surroundings. Inuyasha mentally noted that Sesshoumaru said 'the' pack instead of your pack.

'Maybe the cold bastard ain't so cold after all…maybe he has finally accepted us. Accepted me.' Inuyasha thought though he would never say it out loud. He didn't want anyone to know that he cared whether or not his elder sibling recognized him and his friends as a whole pack. As a family.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" A cheerful vibrant voice said as Rin ran to him and hugged his leg. After all these years he still towered over her. In fact he towered over them all of them even in his human form. He had to bend down just to get in the front door of the hut.

A second later Sango, Miroku and Kagome came into the hut out of curiosity and concern.

They all greeted Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru nodded his head in return. Then Miroku asked "Is everything alright and who is that young beautiful maiden." Both Sango and Sesshoumaru growled at the same time. Sesshoumarus' growl sounded more feral then Sangos' did, but Sangos' growl was close to being feral as she narrowed her eyes. Everyone knew why she growled because of the monk womanizing ways. But they didn't know why Sesshoumaru growled so they decided to leave that alone for now and contemplate the Sesshoumarus' growling later…

A shiver shot down the monk side as Sango and Sesshoumaru gave him a nasty glare. "My good people, I only wanted to know who she was and if she will be alright." He said pretending to be innocent. He did admire the woman's unusual beauty, but he thought Sango knew by now that she was the only woman for him.

"I don't know, but I'll tell ya when I find out. Go back to home; someone should be watching those brats.

"Right, call us if you need anything." Sango said and with that she was gone, she didn't like leaving the children alone, not even for a second. Even though they were practically next door. Miroku was right behind her.

Kagome saw the woman on the futon and asked.

"Is their something I can do to help?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and said

"This woman is from the future, Perhaps there is a link between both of you." He said.

"Maybe, but I can't tell if she is from my exact time or not. I will have to wait until she wakes up. Judging from her clothes Kagome could tell that she was not from this time.

Do you know how she got here?

"No, she speaks the language of these lands fluently yet she looks nothing like the humans from this territory. Her scent is different then humans I have come across. She smells creatures of the sea, land and air. Explain." He stated.

"She is of African decent; there are many places she could have come from. Humans in my time tend to travel more or move to different lands. So they probably do the same in her time. She could have been born and raised in the future Japan. I have no idea why her scent would be so different though." She said explaining the best way she knew how.

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a few moments and said:

"Very well proceed with aiding the elder miko." He said in an authoritative tone.

"I will, you don't have to be so bossy you know." She said a little irritated. Sesshoumaru just gave her a bored look and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll help Lady Kaede with…what's her name?"

"Adamina." He said dismissing her.

Then she turned her back and frowned.

'Not because you said so though, because she needs it. Man he can be such a jerk.' She thought as she 'proceeded' to help the woman.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat cross-legged on the opposite sides of the room. Rin crawled into Sesshoumarus' lap and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha in a low voice:

"In your many travels to the future, have you ever come across a human like her?"

"Not personally, but I have seen humans that look different from a distance. Kagome told me that humans have different races, kind of like youkai do. None of them had the distinctive scent she has though." Inuyasha said as he noticed that Sesshoumaru was staring intently at the woman. From the twitch of his pointy ear Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru was listening to him.

Every human had a distinctive scent but none of them smelled like an animal of the land, sea and air.

Rin curled up more in Sesshoumaru tail. Sesshoumaru cradled her to keep her from sliding off of him. It amazed Inuyasha to see how much Sesshoumaru had changed. Before he probably would have killed the pup for touching him, now he holds her as if she is his own. But what Inuyasha didn't know is that Sesshoumaru always was more merciful toward children. Even when Kohaku cross him by attempting to kill Rin, he still took him in under his protection.

The two mikos continued to give Adamina herbs to boost her blood supply. Shippo peeked out of the room still wary of Sesshoumaru and greeted him and Sesshoumaru nodded toward him as well. He mimicked Rins action and went to sit by Inuyasha and went to sleep immediately. Inuyasha was too busy pondering his elder brother new attitude to care and left him by his side. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when Sesshoumaru spoke.

Inuyasha stopped speaking and was brought out of his thoughts when Sesshoumaru said.

"Continue…" Inuyasha did just that, telling him everything he knows about the future. Inuyasha didn't even notice that he obeyed a command from Sesshoumaru, as he told him everything. The woman was interesting and deep down he was glad they was having a civilized conversation with his elder brother. Even though he did most of the talking…

While Jaken was still knocked out, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood guard and talked as the waited for the mystery woman to wake up…

TBC

A/N: Next time Adamina will tell her story to the group… Oh and please review, but no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

The Feral Huntress and the Daiyoukai

Lord Inu Daiyoukai and the Feral Huntress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the OC.

A/N: Hi the following is a little back ground on the OC: Adamina (means of the earth. I thought it was a nice name because she is one with nature) Please Review, but please no flames 

Summary: Earth is invaded by aliens in the future. A Feral Huntress working for the WPA (world preservation organization) has journeyed to the feudal era using alien technology: Her mission is to keep the Tensaiga and Sesshoumaru out of enemy hands. She will gain many allies along the way.

A/N: REPOST sorry I accidently posted the chapter before I edited it please read this version.

Chapter Four: Adamina Tale

With the children fast asleep the toad knocked out and the brothers sitting quietly talking, the time flew by. Soon Kagome and Kaede finish boiling the herbs into a liquid form and gave it to Adamina. Kagome tilted her head back and opened her month. Kaede poured the medicinal herbs down her throat and rubbed her throat gently to get her to swallow. A couple hours passed by and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heard Adamina heart beat pick up. Knowing what happened the last time she woke up around strangers Sesshoumaru decided to warn the two mikos.

"Step away from the women, she tends to lash out when she in awakens." He said calmly as he rose to his feet. Not taking any chances they moved away from her. As he rose he cradled Rin in his arms. He walked gracefully over to Inuyasha and Inuyasha nodded his head silently in understanding. Sesshoumaru gently sat Rin on the opposite side of Shippo in Inuyashas' lap. Rin turned inward toward Inuyashas' chest and her tiny fist grabbed his haori. After she was settled, she fell back into a deep sleep.

Adamina started to stir as Sesshoumaru approached her. As soon as he got within reach Adamina arm shot out again, only to be caught in his strong grip. Her eyes fluttered open and she spoke in a coarse voice.

"Sesshoumaru are we here, is this the place you said you were going to take me?" She asked still a little bewildered.

"Yes." He stated simply as he released her hand.

While still laying down, she pivoted her head from side to side so she could get a look at her surroundings. She saw everyone, including the unconscious toad youkai. Sesshoumaru kneeled by her side as she spoke.

"The youkai slayer and the monk doesn't seem to be around." She said as she observed the crowd. Then she continued.

"You two must be the mikos… and that's' the little toad from earlier." She frowned a bit when she saw Jaken, remembering his nasty words from earlier. Then she saw the boy with the puppy ears.

"You must be Sesshoumaru younger brother. He's a young cute fox youkai Shippo and she must be Rin …the adorable little girl that helped you change…" She said the last part as she looked at Sesshoumaru. She always loved children, but was afraid to have any of her own. She didn't want to bring innocent children into the world she came from. Especially with the dangerous life she lives. Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised that she knew about Rin…and how she 'helped' him.

'Hmmm this woman grows more interesting as time passes.' Sesshoumaru thought. He chose to ignore her last statement. Even though it was true he would never admit it out loud. The tiny fragile human pup Rin helped him discover his compassion, which in turn helped him tap into his true potential. Rin had more inner strength and kindness in her heart than anyone he knew, including himself. No matter how much hell she has been through she always keeps that bright sunny smile.

Adamina and Sesshoumaru look at each other for a while as if no one else was in the room. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused by their behavior. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders to silently tell Kagome that he was just as confused as she was. Kaede stood their patiently waiting on them to finish their…staring contest.

Then as if she was coming out of a trance, she said:

"Thank you all for helping me.

"Keh. Don't thank me they did all the work." Inuyasha said as he gestured his head towards the two miko.

"Sesshoumaru helped me as well; he mended my wounds when I was in the forest. I would have died without his aide…If it wasn't for all of you everything…all of the sacrifice would have been in vain."

Ignoring everything else she said Inuyasha blurted out:

"What, Sesshoumaru helped you?!" his tone showed how surprised he was. He knew one of the ways full Inu youkai heal wounds. They lick the wounds and let the healing saliva take affect. He just could imagine the snobby Sesshoumaru licking a stranger to help her. Even if he knew Sesshoumaru used a cloth, he would be able to wrap his mind around Sesshoumaru drooling all over the wash rag.

'Then again maybe the bastard has a thing for her.' He thought. This indicated that he hung around Miroku way too much.

Before Adamina could response Kagome scolded him in hushed tones.

"Inuyasha! Don't act so shocked, Sesshoumaru has helped us before to, and keep your voice down." She didn't know exactly what Inuyasha was thinking; she just thought he wasn't giving Sesshoumaru enough credit. They did have problems with the daiyoukai in the past, but their former enemy was now her brother in law. She did not want Inuyasha to think ill of him nor did she want Sesshoumaru to think ill of Inuyasha.

"Keh. Whatever, Sesshoumaru doesn't exactly go around saving everyone you know! I have every right to be surprised!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"This is going to go on a while." Kaede said as she got up to fix a pot of tea while the couple argued. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed, he couldn't think with all the commotion they were making. More importantly, Adamina was sick and she needed rest, not to be disturbed by the bickering couple…

"Cease this racket at once; you are adult mates act as such. Your childish quarrel will not help the woman heal!" He said sharply as he turned his head to the right to glower at them. Kagome knew he had a point, but she also had a temper. Before Inuyasha could retort, she said:

"Alright, you don't have to be so mean about it shessh!" She snapped. She wanted everyone to get along, but she had a short fuse like her mate. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, not liking her tone.

"Yeah, stop being acting like you got a log rammed up your ass, she and Kaede went through a lot to help the both of ya. You could thank them, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru tensed. His knuckles cracked loudly as he balled his hands into fist. He was grateful for their help, but he also didn't appreciate them disturbing Adamina. And he really was fond of saying thank you, please or I'm sorry. It will take a lot for him to utter those words. He rather show his gratitude in a begrudging matter.

Besides that, Adamina looked quite uncomfortable when they were arguing, and he didn't like it one bit. So instead of continuing to argue he glared at them as the right side of his lip twitched. That evil smirk was about to creep up on his face. It always appeared when he was seriously pissed and was trying to control himself from exploding and releasing a huge outburst of rage. That would only make matters worst. It was also the smirk he got right before he ripped someone apart. Since he was just irate and didn't want to kill anyone in the village, he used all his self control to calm his fury.

Kagome notice the glare and she took it as his way of conveying his anger with them. She figured he did have a point, after all the patient welfare always comes first.

"I'm sorry we snapped at you Sesshoumaru, we won't argue around her anymore. Isn't that right Inuyasha" She said as she turned and gave him the 'you better say yes' look.

"Keh, Yeah, yeah, yeah we'll shut up around her." Was all Inuyasha said, although he said it half heartily. That was as close to an apology he was going to give.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and turn his gaze back toward Adamina. She looked up at him with appreciative eyes. Her eyes conveyed what her voice didn't not; she was thanking him for the peace and quiet.

Kagome went on the right side of the bed and grabbed her hand rubbing it gently. She introduced herself and Kaede. Not only did she apologize for not introducing herself earlier, but she apologizes for her behavior as well.

"It alright, couples argue, that just mean you love each other." She smiled. Kagome blushed as she continued to hold her hand for moral support. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sesshoumaru sat cross-legged on her left side. Looking down at her he said:

"Now explain these sacrifices you speak of, what occurred that lead you to me."

Before she could say anything Kaede voice was heard.

"Here is your tea child; it should help give you more energy." Kaede said as she walked into the room and handed Adamina the cup. Kaede also apologize for not introducing herself. They were in such a rush to save her by getting her blood pressure up, that they forgot such formalities, which Adamina understood completely.

"It's okay really and thank you for your hospitality; most of all thank you for helping me, I am really grateful."

"Aye, no thanks needed child, we are happy to aide you in your time of need." She smiled at Adamina and Adamina returned the smile. Then Adamina returned her attention to Sesshoumaru as she heard him speak."

"I will not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru said curtly, he wanted to find out what the woman story was.

"I hate to say it but I agree with him; what's your story and how come you know so much about us anyway?" Inuyasha asked bluntly. He knew what his brother was getting at, they wanted information now.

"Alright I will tell you everything." She took a sip of her tea. Kaede sat next to Kagome and she asked her:

"Are you up to it child, perhaps you need a bit more rest?" Kaede said with concern.

"No…I just want to get it over with." Hearing the determination in her voice, every one hushed and listened closely. Then she started her tail:

"In the future, the number of humans grows while the number of youkai decreases. There numbers grew so small that they become myths and legends. Even though many human and youkai loathed each other, the youkai race kept earth safe from invaders merely because of their presence. When the number of powerful youkai were few, the aliens the Plytobio invaded earth. Scientist have determined that these creatures are part animal and part plant. They are large green creatures with four tentacles in their backs, many sharp fangs, claws and a tongue with a bone sharpen spear at the end of it used to either kill their enemy by injecting poison or sucking their blood. They are also highly intelligent and well advanced in weaponry. After a complete interrogation of the Plytobio prisoners of war, we discovered that the aliens have been watching Earth for 1000's of years. They were too afraid to strike when youkai roamed the earth because youkai posed a perilous threat to them. So they waited until their number dwindled before they attacked. The humans managed to hold their own for a little while, but we are slowly becoming extinct. The few that are left are either warriors, slaves or a Plytobio meal waiting to be served up on a planter. They did not attack with their ship weaponry because they wanted earth to stay in tact for later use. Instead, they sent waves of ground troops and attacked us in hand to hand combat.

Adamina told her story with a distance voice, as if she was trying to detach herself from the pain of it all.

"Oh no." Kagome gasped and Kaede gave the miko sitting next to her a hug for support. She was worried about what happened to her family in the future as well as her family in the past. She knew that all of the humans would be long dead, but what will happen to Inuyasha and the others. Not able to completely wrap her mind around it all, Kagome remain silently while she still held Adamina hand. Kaede rocked her like her mama use to as she tried to hold back her tears. Sesshoumaru sat still as a statue hanging on to every word. Inuyasha eyes was wide, he hated to see any woman cry. He started to lay the children on the floor and go to her, but the look she gave him and the squeeze of Adamina hand told him that she wanted to continue to hear the rest of the story. So he stayed quiet, he was eager to hear more also.

Adamina took another sip of tea and she continued.

The humans were not going down without a fight, so they decided to create enhance soldiers that would be able to fight the enemy on even ground. These enhance soldiers are called Feral Hunters or Feral Huntress. They did experiments on orphans using animal DNA and genetic manipulation. There were plenty of us orphans, since the aliens killed most of the humans. We work for a secret government organization called the World Preservation Agency. I have been training since I was a small child to take on the enemy. I was taught hand to hand combat, weaponry and how to use advance technology. They also taught me about you. I learned everything from what type of youkai you are to the language you speak. As you already know, I learned about your family as well. I even traveled all over Japan to search for you and all of your known family.

**Note even when she prevent sess from being lossed aliens will still come but he will help destroy them because he will know what they are after. He will go into hibernation to hide himself and he will tell adamina were so she will know where to find him in the future.**

"The reason why I know so much about you is because of research. The scientist figured that if this menace they were facing was real, then there is a strong possibility that youkai did and still exist. We just had to find them so they would aid us. We were sure that none of you would take too kindly to the invaders. The aliens knew all about you and other youkai from a millennium of watching earth. The humans were only able to dig up a few facts about you like, your abilities, battles you have fought and your general location. The aliens however had plenty of information on you. WPA agents managed to steal this information. After looking through all of their data, the information on you just stopped. It was as if you disappeared. According to their recordings you disappeared this year. Knowing this, we looked for you all over the world hoping that you were in hibernation. We thought that once you have awaken and found out what was going on, you would help us. We knew that it was a possibility that you may refuse, but we had to give it a try. I am sorry if it seems like we wanted to use you…"

She said hanging her head low. Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin in a gentle grip and made her look at him.

"Do not apologize when you have not offended. This Sesshoumaru senses no deception in your words or scent. It would not be prudent to waste my wrath on you. Now continue." If he was hibernating somewhere he would rather someone, youkai or human wake him up and notify him of the…uninvited guests. This was his plant and he had no problems fighting for it.

She nodded her heard and continued to talk.

"During our search for you, we discovered that Inuyasha, a Kaki Neko named Kirara and the young fox child were captured."

Quiet sobs was heard coming from Kagome direction as Kaede continued to rock her. Adamina started to rub Kagome hand trying to confront her like Kagome did earlier. As she did this she continued to speak.

"In my time, the year 2020, we haven't been able to free Inuyasha or the others. After much searching the only thing we found of Sesshoumaru's was his broken Tensaiga that couldn't be mended by our hands. We believed that you the only one that could fix it. Since the sword was of no use to the aliens in a broken state they did not want it. However they did want the sword whole and they wanted you Sesshoumaru. They know of the sword abilities and plan to use you and it to gain immortality. After that, they will be unstoppable. Since they couldn't find you in the present they decided to go to this time and take you to the future against your will. They will use any means to get what they want and they will kill you after they are finished. They wanted to take you by surprise, but I guess I ruined their plans. Even though I managed to warn you they can still be a danger. I know you are all very powerful, but as I mentioned earlier, they have advanced weaponry that can trap, harm or even kill you."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha scoffed at the same time and they both said:

"As if they could destroy this Sesshoumaru, As if they could kill me." They looked at each other and grunted.

'Yep they are related alright' Adamina thought. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Humans technology had advanced so we were able to send undetected spy ware into one of their headquarters in Japan. We found out about a prototype time travel device they possessed. They were going to use it to send their six best assassins after Sesshoumaru, kill everyone that may aid him except for the youkai and capture him. If the youkai are killed, in this time then they will disappear and the aliens won't have them to do whatever they are doing to them. (She didn't want to tell the others exactly what the aliens where doing to them). My team and I infiltrated the base intending on taking the device and going back to this time to stop whatever made you disappear…to aid you."

No longer able to keep up her distant state, her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears. Nevertheless, she did not let them fall she was determined to finish her story.

"When we infiltrated the base, we were ambushed. Eight of the ten team members were killed in a matter of minutes. My brother managed to get his hands on the time device, but he suffered a fatal wound in the process. We retreated into hiding in another part of the facility. He handed me the device and told me to complete the mission. To see to Sesshoumaru safety, to live or else the entire world will be lost. He told me he loved me right before he died in my arms…" Her brother always showed his love for her. He figured he was too much of a tough guy for that. When he died that was the first and only time she remembered him saying it.

She stopped a minute to catch her breath as Kagome rubbed her head and held her hand. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Taking another deep breath she continued.

"After Avan last breath left him, the aliens found us. They shot me as I covered Avan body with my own. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. I gave him a kiss on his forehead and said my goodbyes. The aliens were about to finish me off when I hit the button and ended up in this time. Since the device itself can not travel back in time, I smashed it before I disappeared to by us sometime. But the aliens soon rebuild it and followed me. I don't even know how long I have been in this time. They could have picked up my trail already. This jewel on my breast is my ticket back to my time. So my mission is to warn you, keep you from disappearing, then I am suppose to report back to the future to see if everything turned out as it should. Please Sesshoumaru; say that we will help each other…" She wasn't usually one for begging but the WORLD was at stake. She was angry with herself for feeling vulnerable and alone, but she didn't care if she had to lose some pride, this was for the "greater good".

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said quietly. He didn't know who or what the aliens were exactly, all he knew was that they invaded his plant and kidnapped his pack. They possibility murdered some of them. Now they have the gall to come after him and presume to manipulate him into doing their dirty deeds…oh there will be hell to pay. And Sesshoumaru intended on collecting the payment with interest from those Plytobio bastards, with his fangs, claws, whip and sword…

Kagome gave Adamina a big hug forgetting that she had taken off Adamina torn shirt so she could apply some of the herbs to her skin:

"I'm so sorry for all of the loss of your family and friends, the pain and for every tragedy the future has seen." She sobbed quietly trying not to wake the children.

Sesshoumaru rubbed Adamina head and Kaede joined in the group hug, whispering confronting words to the two woman and they seemed to calm.

"So you and Sesshoumaru are going after these bastards huh." Inuyasha said. He wanted to meet the assholes who fucked with his pack, his plant and made Kagome cry, but he knew he couldn't. He had a large pack to protect now in this time and from what she said, those bastards would come after anyone attached to Sesshoumaru. Since Sesshoumaru was going after the assholes, he should say behind and guard the village.

"Yes, they are my prey." Sesshoumaru said with a low dangerous tone.

"Keh, fine by me, just don't fuck up and get yourselves killed, and give them beating for all of us." Inuyasha said.

"This Sesshoumaru will not just thrash them little brother, he will make sure they will die a horrid death." He said with murder in his eyes. As far as he was concern him and Adamina weren't going the walking dead, the aliens were.

"That's all I needed to hear." Inuyasha said with a smirk of his own. He just wishes he could join in.

Sesshoumaru was a bit taken aback by Inuyasha's cooperative attitude, though Inuyasha has cooperated with him in the past; it took some getting use to. However, he didn't display his surprise on his countenance.

'He remembered what she said, that the pack will be endangered and decided to stay behind and guard them. Good pup.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"We will stay until she is recovered then this Sesshoumaru and the Huntress will pursue these aliens."

Kaede nodded her head in agreement as she led the still sobbing Kagome to her extra futon. Inuyasha picked up the children and placed them in Rins room. Shippo was at the foot end of the large futon and Rin was at the head. He figured they would sleep until morning. Sesshoumaru gave him a nod and Inuyasha returned it as he laid down by Kagome. He confront her in her time of need, knowing that she was worried about not only the state of the world in the future, but about her family as well.

Kaede came back out and wrapped a sleeping yukuta around Adamina top half so she would keep warm.

"Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything." Sesshoumaru nodded and said.

"Yours and Inuyasha mate assistance is appreciated." She bowed as low as her old body would let her before she bid them good night and fell asleep.

When everyone was asleep including Adamina, Sesshoumaru placed his back against the wall by Adamina futon. His right knee was bent as he rested his right arm on it. His left leg was straight while his left had pushed Adamina bangs off of her forehead. He stayed like that the rest of the night.

A/N: Adamina will recover soon so I can really get this story moving. Oh and Adamina can be a real sweet heart unless you piss her off, then she is a wild hell cat… Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have really been busy lately with school and family. Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy

Chapter 5: Journey Begins

With Adamina fully healed she was given a black kimono jacket with large sleeves because her original shirt was ruined. The edge of the sleeves was encircled with green tear drop shaped leaves. Her inner shirt was shiny medium green. The inner shirt was opened somewhat showing a hit of her chest. The jewel on her breast was covered, hidden from the prying eyes of the enemy. She was also given black pants to match her top, but she chose to wear her combat pants. Placing the two highly advance automatic black pistols in the holsters by her side. Then she put on her bullet proof vest that had been patched up to some extend thank to her small tool kit. She placed her remaining weapon (12 gauge sawed off shot gun with x-ray capabilities) in the large holster on her back.

Before she left the village she met with Sango and her family for a while and played with all the children including Rin and Shippo. All of them were outside near the field. Kagome passed on Adamina story to her family as Adamina kept the children entertained. Sesshoumaru watched her play with the children as a rather disturbing thought entered his mind. Said thought was about her being an excellent mother to his pups and to his Rin. Wondering where the hell that thought came from he crushed it immediately and let his mind wonder to their enemy.

Deep down he loved the thrill of battle and the only beings that ever gave him a challenge was his brother Inuyasha and his father. Though the brothers still got into altercations like siblings do, Sesshoumaru no longer hated his brother. While Inuyasha is very powerful he is no match for his brother in hand to hand combat, Inuyasha always ends up on his ass when they get into it. Even now when they fight Sesshoumaru doesn't always walk away unscathed he even lost an arm to him once when Inuyasha used the Tessaiga on him. Nevertheless he always plays it of as if Inuyasha has hurt him at all.

Mostly they fist fight, every blue moon they spar with there swords. Sesshoumaru in his begrudging way teaches Inuyasha a few things about handling a sword. He does this because he thinks Inuyasha lacks discipline and finesse when handle his blade.

His father on the other hand always defeated him when the sparred with each other. Now that Sesshoumaru has surpassed his father he will never get a chance beat him. The thought of his deceased father sadden him for a moment before his thoughts shift back to the alien menace. He thought perhaps those alien creatures will give him a challenge before he kills them. A barely notice evil smirk crossed his lips as he though about what he was going to do to the aliens when he got his claws on them.

Inuyasha sat in the tree and watched quietly as the children played with Adamina. He thought about how ironic it would be if him and his brother mated human females from the future. Especially since Sesshoumaru used to be a total human hating bastard. Then his thoughts shifted to the same one his brother had; he was thinking about the invaders. He would love to get his hands on the bastards, but knowing that the whole pack could possibly be in danger, there was no way in hell he would live them alone. And he could not take them out on the road with him to battle; they had small children to look after. Just as his usual scowl increased at the thought of those freaks even thinking about fucking with his pack, the sound of growls and the seen below got his attention. After seeing the monk sprawled on the ground he nearly fell out of the tree with laughter. Barely able to hold back his mirth Inuyasha said:

"That's what you get you perverted monk, I told your dumbass to leave her alone!!" He made a mental note to tell the baka monk later not to mess with an Inu youkai Bitch. Inu youkai particularly Akita's tend to be very territorial. And from Sesshoumaru possessive behavior earlier, he knew his brother liked the human. He also made a mental note not to call Adamina a Bitch. For some reason human females from the future didn't like to be addressed in such a matter. From were he came from it meant the same thing as woman. It was a sign of respect in the Inu youkai culture. He already has been sat painfully in the past by Kagome for calling her that name. He didn't want a broken jaw from addressing Adamina in that matter.

'Wonder how long it will take my jackass of a brother to figure out he likes her.' He thought as he sat in the tree. He thought it would take a while since his brother acted like a stone statue instead of a living being at times.

'Crazy Bastard.' He thought.

The Scene Below:

The entire pack accept for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gathered around Adamina and the children. The pack was close by as they continued to talk and joke with each other. The Inu brothers seemed to be relaxed when all of the sudden the monk said some thing that nearly signed his death certificate. After the hentai, comment and a couple growls courtesy of Sesshoumaru and Sango, the poor monk took a right hook to the jaw. Surprisingly it was Adamina who was the cause of the monk swollen Jaw. She might be friendly, but she refused to be disrespected. The nerve of the monk, commenting on how nice her ass looked. Then he had the gall to say that Sesshoumaru had good taste in women. He acted like they were married/mated. It was not appropriate for children to hear such things. Although the children only looked at the monk and shook there heads. It seemed like it was a normal everyday occurrence for the monk to get beat up by women.

Good thing for the monk Adamina held back her regained strength when she pummeled him. After getting to know Sango she knew that the monk was in for enough trouble as it was, she didn't need to beat him within an inch of his life, that's was his wife job. Adamina thought that Sango suffered more disrespect then she did, therefore Sango should be the one to beat the hell out of him. She ignored her own humiliation as she left the monk in the slayer hands. Sesshoumaru wanted to beat the hell out of the monk as well, but after taking a deep breath and coming to the conclusion Adamina did he didn't lay a hand on the pervert. But he did make sure to tell the slayer not to go easy on the monk. She nodded her head as she proceeded to kick the monk ass.

The monk took of running as he yelled:

"I meant no disrespect to any of you Sango; I only meant it as a complement to Lord Sesshoumau and Lady Adamina!!"

"Hentai Monk!!" Sango yelled as she tackled him to the ground and punched him in his other Jaw." Kagome shouted at him about his lack of respect for woman. Inuyasha shook his head almost feeling sorry for him. Miroku was just lucky he was getting the shit beaten out of him and not getting eviscerated by Sesshoumaru. Satisfied that the monk was being disciplined Sesshoumaru went about his business. Adamina stayed behind with the others while he went to the miko's hut. As he walked toward Kaede hut to speak with Jaken, he wondered if the monk enjoyed it when woman punished him. Come to think of it Inuyasha always said something to anger Kagome. It was almost as if he wanted to get plowed into the ground by the subjugation beads. After all they were always doing something to provoke them…

Jaken during the incident was at the miko Kaede house assisting her at Sesshoumaru command. After he got done, he prepared himself to leave only to have Sesshoumaru tell him to stay in the village with Ah-Un. Even though Jaken was as weak as they come, his staff of two heads should come in handy if the village is attacked. Ah-Un lighting strikes are also useful in battle. Jaken squawked in protest when he was told to stay in the village with the rest of the pack. After several lumps to the head thanks to Sesshoumaru fist and flying rocks, he decided that it was best to keep his beak shut this time and do as he was told.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone they set of to hunt the aliens down. When they left the village, Sesshoumaru sniffed her ripped shirt carefully to see if he could pick up the aliens scent. It was an unseal smell and hard to describe. They smell similar to wet grass, human blood and something else he couldn't name. Once he picked up their trail, it was easy for them to follow.

Adamina thoughts were all over the place she was trying to focus on anything that would keep her mind of her brother and her companions. She couldn't afford to break down now; she had a mission to complete. She told her self that if she survives she would cry after those bastards were dead. Her thoughts drifted to the youkai walking by her side:

'He's a paradox; he looks like an arc angel (warrior angel). His eyes show that he his far from being an angel, he has seen many battle and spilt plenty of blood. His eyes seem cold yet I have seen a tiny flicker of warmth when he addressed the little girl. In fact he seems to be fond of children in general. If he wasn't so proud I bet he would have played with them just like I did. But I saw that same warmth when he stared at me when I was recuperating from my injuries. He is centuries old he probably thinks of all of us as children, even the elderly miko Kaede. But for an old man he certainly aged well, he's a looker… who am I kidding, his absolutely gorgeous. He's brave, loyal and strong in body, mind and spirit and he has a confident way about him. But sometimes I noticed he can be arrogant and domineering, but I'm not surprised all Inu youkai are like that anyway. Granted I am use to taking ordering being a solider and all, but that will probably get on my nerves. He's also has a quiet nonchalant attitude. It will be fun pushing his buttons and getting a reaction out of him.' She thought as she fell behind a bit. She looked his form up and down deciding that she liked what she saw very much. She started to feel hotter then usual and she found herself wondering:

'I wonder what he would look like without all of those clothes on. Maybe he has more stripes on him like a tiger. He will probably get pissed if I called him that though. Mental note call him that later when the time is right.' Staring at his rear longer then she intended she thought:

'I bet he has a nicely sculptured as-' Her thoughts stop when she noticed he had stop walking. She was inches away from crashing into his back when she looked up at him. He titled his head and his silver arched eyebrow rose as if he knew what she was thinking. Or perhaps he saw her looking.

'Shit his nose, what if he smelled that I was…hot and bothered? How could I have forgotten about his senses? Stupid, stupid, stupid…okay girl get it together focus. Just hope that he ignores it if he did.'

Feeling completely awkward, she decided to change her thought pattern again and start a conversation. She felt like a hypocrite for punching the perverted monk:

'I am just as bad as freaky monk is… Alright think of something to say quick.' Since she was thinking about said monk and Sesshoumaru pack in general she decided that it was a good enough subject to start a conversation. And maybe it would get Sesshoumaru's mind off of whatever he was thinking which was probably something not good…

After staring at her for a while longer he turned his head and continued to walk as she walked beside him again. A small smirk crossed his features and left just as quickly before she noticed. Then she spoke.

"Your fam- um pack are very kind people…though that Miroku guy needs to find other things to occupy his mind." She said in a joking matter. The monk did a She never did hold grudges too long unless someone hurt the people she loved. If that happens she becomes a force to be reckoned with.

'Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite…' Her mind chanted over and over again. Even though she didn't voice her perverted thoughts, the change in her scent probably told Sesshoumaru everything.

Sesshoumaru was different from her in that aspect, he could carry a grudge for centuries. Though he wasn't planning on ripping the monks head off because of his comments; he was going to give him a good sound beating. He may have mellowed out some since he first met the monk, but not all the way. He decided not to when Adamina took care of him. He didn't understand it, but in the short time he known her he became very possessive over the Feral Huntress. It was the same thing with Rin only it took him longer to realize it.

He told himself that it was only because of the debt he owed her. Although she needed his help for this mission, Adamina and her comrades were willing to risk there lives to warn a stranger, himself, about a new enemy. She even felt guilty for asking him for his help. He sees her as an honorable human. But another part of him knew there was more to it then just a debt. He was more aware of the other part of it when her smelled change as she stared at his ass. Being a bit conceited, he likes the attention she was giving him. She liked what she saw and the same thing went for him when he looked at her. But he is not going to admit it at least not now, maybe later…

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said in agreement, frowning a little as he remembered what the monk said earlier. Then he smirked again as he remembered the monks humiliation. Part of him wished that he had stayed in the village a little longer just so he could watch the slayer beat the shit out of him even more then she already has. Sesshoumaru did have a sense of humor; it's just that it was deadpan and sometimes sadistic.

"All of the children are so lovable and well mannered. Oh and Rin is a total sweet heart, her sunny disposition has a positive affect on everyone around her. No wonder she got to you." She said smiling her own sweet smile as she remembered Rins beaming chocolate eyes and happy go lucky attitude.

Sesshoumaru frowned he didn't like were her thought pattern was heading. But since he was bored and didn't want to bring up their attraction just yet, he decided to indulge her. He was interested in her opinion for some odd reason. Being the inquisitive youkai he was he decided to not change the subject:

"What do you mean by that?" He said in a calmly. She thought about how to answer him for a few moments before she said:

"Remember when I told you that I learned a lot of information about you in my time?" He merely nodded and kept walking.

"Well I learned that you had a rather…questionable reputation." As they continued to walk he looked at her out the cornor of his eye. When she seemed to hesitate he said:

"Go on."

"Well I learned that you were cold, ruthless, indifferent even cruel at times. I know that Rin was one of the main people who affected you in a positive matter."

"Humph, you make it sound as if a little human pup could turn this Sesshoumaru into a virtuous youkai." He scoffed. He hated the idea of anyone thinking he had anything 'good' inside him. He had the reputation of being a total evil, heartless, cold blooded daiyoukai and he wanted to keep it that way. That's why when he did a moral deed; he tried to cover it up. The only person that could see right through his façade was his Rin. And perhaps his father, this is one of the reasons he left the Tensaiga to him after all.

"She did. You are risking your life to save a world full of being you use to hate. Which was well…everyone. You saved me when you could have let me to die, and you openly agreed to help me. Not to mention you seem to be protective over me." She said with a smile.

"Tch, This Sesshoumaru merely helped you out of curiosity. The statement you made about Tensaiga and this Sesshoumaru merely increased my interest." She smiled at him again; this conversation was a welcome distraction from her depressing thought about her fallen brother and comrades. It was also a welcome distraction from her embarrassment a few minutes ago. She also smiled because she figured out what he was doing, which is something she is familiar with.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and thought:

"Why is this human grinning like a baka." Then he frowned and said:

"What is so amusing, Huntress?"

"You."

"Oh, why is that." He said as he raised his arched silver eyebrow as he tilted his head to look at her as they continued to walk. She looked back at him and said:

"You remind me of my brother. Quiet, sometimes a bit mean, tough and always trying to hide his good side, by coming up with selfish reasons for his actions."

"You are a delusional human, there is no such thing as a youkai with a 'good side.'" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I disagree; children can see things in people that others may not see. They can tell when someone is pure evil and someone who just chose the wrong path. Isn't that why you are able to wield the Tensaiga because of your compassion? Rin being the innocent soul she is saw some warmth in your heart. She helped bring it out. Deep down you're just a big cuddle puppy dog." She teased trying to see how he would react. She used to play with her aloof brother Avon in the same matter. She knew it wasn't him but she figured what the hell.

'He hasn't tried to kill me yet maybe he will let me get away with it.'

She looked at him and grinned showing her single dimple on her cheek. She always smiled to keep herself from crying, he reminded her of her brother and taking about it made her emotions flare up.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. If looks could kill, she would have dropped dead the very second he glared her. She didn't flinch or back down she just craned her neck to look up at the tall youkai. She gave him the 'now what do you have to say look'. He narrowed his eyes as he said.

"Do not mock me human, this Sesshoumaru will not tolerate any of your impudence." She looked him right in his molten golden orbs with a serious expression as she said:

"I would never mock you to be disrespectful. You are the person who will save the plant, the person who saved my life. It's just that you remind me so much of him, I could help but tease you."

"Surely you know that I am not your brother." He said still frowning, but his features soften a bit. When she said 'him' he knew exactly who she was taking about.

"I know, it's just that you have…well had so much in common. When I made the comment about you being a cuddling puppy, I was just saying that you have a lot more decency and kindness then you give yourself credit for." She said.

He stared into her hazel brown eyes for a few moments and sniffed the air lightly. Determining that she meant every where she said he thought:

'Another human that thinks this Sesshoumaru is good…ridiculous.' Then he spoke.

"This Sesshoumaru name speaks for itself; do not let your lack of judgment be your downfall. The words Kindness and Sesshoumaru are a contradiction." He said as he continued to walk. His name had many means killing perfection, Destruction man, Perfect Destruction; none of the meanings were good.

She stood there for a moment when he walked off and said:

"Your name may have defined some of your actions, but it doesn't defiey who you really are." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru growled a bit to himself at the stubborn female and chose to ignore her. She followed soon after.

Hours passed as they tracked through the forest silently. Adamina sense of smell was in enhanced but not nearly as strong as Sesshoumaru. And it only becomes enhanced when she changed forms. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air lightly and detected something in the wind.

"How fast can you travel?" He asked suddenly.

"Um... if I transformed I could run up to 75 miles per hour, why do you ask?"

"My prey is ahead of us. Your speed is adequate, but not fast enough, come."

"What do you mean not fast enough!? I can keep up with youuuuuuu!!" She screeched the last word when he scooped her up and took flight.

She clenched his fur and armor tightly between the spikes as she tried not to scream.

'Damn. I knew he was fast but this is unbelievable. Those stories about him didn't give him justice.' She thought as she clenched tighter causing his armor to creak under the pressure of her small hand.

As they got closer to the target her anger built up again. She will soon be confronting one of the monsters responsible for her family and friends deaths. She tried to calm her anger to no avail as she squeezed Sesshoumaru tail again. He withheld a wince as her grip tightens. He felt rage coming of off her in waves, she was able to hold it somewhat, but he knew she would explode soon. He thought her emotions would cause her to make a mistake. He will not let her get herself killed while under his protection not if he could help it.

He landed a little distance away from the creature, hidden in the bushes. He concealed his aura as he did so. He didn't want the creature to know he was there just yet. And from what Adamina told him, they have machines that can detect his energy signature.

He set her down and looked her dead in the eyes as he said:

"Stay here."

"What!? we are suppose to work together remember, I can take care of myself. I have a right to have a shot at him!" She said with anger, a frown taking form on her features. He scowled back at her as he said:

"These vile creatures killed your companions; your emotions and need for vengeance will blinds your prudence."

"But-" She started to argue, but he cut her off.

"But naught. This Sesshoumaru is their intended target, these are my lands they have invaded. This Sesshoumaru will make them pay for there insolence." He said sternly.

She gave him a glare that rivaled his own, but figuring he had a point she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but be careful, we discovered some of their weapons but I bet they had something hidden up there sleeve."

"It matter not what deception it has planned, he will die." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"What about the Tensaiga? Shouldn't we hide it?"

"No, the Tensaiga will stay with me." He said. Those bastards can look at it all they want but they can't touch it.

"Good Luck." She said and let out an exasperated sigh. She wanted a piece of the action to.

"This Sesshoumaru does not rely on luck." He said arrogantly as he turned and flew off.

"Stubborn Inu." She mumbled right before he took of. She heard him growl lightly as he left.

Adamina rolled her eyes and waited in the bushes as she thought:

"I'll stay out of the fight for now, but if anything else jumps, I am getting involved whether he likes it or not.'

She kneeled in the bushes her eyes glowed neon green as she transformed to her cheetah form and quickly but quietly worked her way towards Sesshoumaru. She only had enhance sense of smell in animal form and she was able to follow the aliens scent as well as Sesshoumaru who smelled of musk, clear fresh rain and a hint of lavender. A scent she found surprising gentle coming from such a powerful creature.

When she got close enough, she hid in the bushes. She saw Sesshoumaru and the plyobio take a fighting stance, while they traded insults. She stayed in her cheetah form waiting to pounce if she is needed…

TBC

A/N: Hope you like it please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Brawl and bad news

As the feral huntress waited for the right time to strike, she peered through the bushes and saw Sesshoumaru walk up to the beast from beyond as if he was an insignificant speck of dirt on the ground.

The nine foot tall Plytobio creature towered over Sesshoumarus' six foot four inch form. He wore a forest green combat suit and a green utility belt. The Plytobio grinned at Sesshoumaru showing off his many fangs as he spotted the Tensaiga strapped to the daiyoukai hip. Sesshoumaru gave him a fearless look of distain as he glared up at the creature. There were a few moments of silence before the creature shattered it with his gravel voice:

"So you're Lord Sesshoumaru the great Inu daiyoukai of this tiny mud ball plant. And you have brought the Tensaiga as a welcoming gift how kind of you. Now be a good little Inu and hand it over." He said in a condescending tone.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and smirked, oh he would definitely enjoy impaling his claws into this one. He wasn't surprised that the being spoke Japanese, after all the aliens people studied this plant for thousands of years.

"You have the audacity to insult this Sesshoumaru while you are an unwanted nuisance in his dwelling, furthermore when you know of my power…laughable. This Sesshoumaru will crush all irritating impudent weeds such as yourself. He said in a low dangerous tone while he still had a sideways evil smirk on his face.

Adamina was still in her cheetah form camouflaged by the bushes as she thought:

"Shit! His arrogance could get him killed…then again, his speed was incredible faster then I imagined so he can handle this asshole…I know it." She said with faith in Sesshoumaru abilities.

She continued to watch as she felt herself trembling to keep herself out of the action unless she was needed. She had a score to settle with those sickly green bastards and will jump at it the first chance she gets. Her thoughts were interrupted when the walking plant continued to speak.

"So you are not going to be cooperative and hand over the Tensaiga eh? Too bad, I will just have to mess up that pretty face of yours as I take it!" He sneered as he took a battle stance.

Sesshoumaru stood tall and regal as he glared at his opponent and spoke:

"Come at me then…" Then he smirked evilly again and said.

"Perhaps you possess enough strength to give this Sesshoumaru a small amount of amusement." Sesshoumaru said as he cracked his knuckles. He decided that it would be best to use his basic attacks for two reasons. One he didn't want to risk killing Adamina with his Bakusaiga disintegrator attack. Two, he wanted the Plytobio alive so he could interrogate him.

Seeing the mocking look in Sesshoumaru eyes and hearing it in his voice, the alien grin turned into a frown. They studied Sesshoumaru and knew he was powerful, but the alien was confident he could take him because of his technological advantages. With buoyancy and determination he charged Sesshoumaru. As he did so, he pressed a button on the side of his belt and instantly made eight different clones of himself.

While Sesshoumaru didn't show any outward sign of his shock, he was inwardly surprised by the creatures' trick. He knew they weren't illusions but actual copies of the original bastard.

They all came charging at him like ragging bulls. Sesshoumaru did a forward corkscrew flip over the leaders head. Right before he landed he used his youkai speed to pull his Bakusaiga out of its sheath and made a horizontal swipe, but one of the aliens' replicates took the blow for, him losing his head in the process.

Then six of the copies attacked him simultaneously again. The Plytobio didn't want to cause any damage to Tensaiga nor did they want to kill Sesshoumaru, they needed him alive in order to learn how to use the sword for their benefit. Therefore they used hand to hand tactics in combat.

Two of the creatures sent their tentacles after Sesshoumaru to try and capture him from his front and his back. Quickly he cut off the right tentacle of the clone in the front with the Bakusaiga. In chorus he grabbed the left tentacle with his left hand and using his youkai strength, he yanked the clone in front of him passed his body. The clone went flying into the copy behind him sending them both sprawling to the ground. He jumped up high to avoid the onslaught of the other four creatures. Just as the two creatures that went airborne got up; Sesshoumaru landed behind them cut them in half with his blade. All of this happened so fast that Adamina advance vision could barely keep up with Sesshoumaru movements.

As the other four creatures lunged at him, he pointed his left hand and a deadly mist of poison emerged from his claws. Instead of melting the creatures as he would have liked, it merely stung their eyes as if they were pepper sprayed.

'Hmmmmm, these imitations have a high tolerance for this Sesshoumaru poison' He thought at he continued to attack.

The creatures blindly sent their tentacles and poisoned tongues out to try and weaken him enough to apprehend him. Smirking to himself, he casually dodged a misguided limb here in there and jumped into the middle of the group of aliens. Not affected by his poison in the least, he shifts his right shoulder forward dodging the creature tongue from behind. The tongue passed him and stuck its fellow clone in front of Sesshoumaru, hitting him in the eye. The assaulted creature howled in pain, not from the poison itself but from his eye being pierced by the spear like tongue. Then he arched his back to avoid another spear tongue heading straight for his left arm. Sesshoumaru recovered and then attacked. He quickly held out his long sword horizontally, crouched down below the tongue that was still imbedded in one of the clones eyes and did a 360 spin cutting three out of four of them in half.

The last one had moved away from his group, trying to circle around Sesshoumaru and get a good shot at him while he was supposedly distracted. Although the creature vision was still blurry, he could still hear the howls of his comrades. The creature attacked Sesshoumaru with his tongue and tentacles. The attack would have been pinpoint accurate…if Sesshoumaru was still standing in that spot. No sooner did he attacked did he feel someone grab him by the throat from behind, pinning him to the ground. The clone throat was crushed almost instantly and his head was removed from his shoulder as if it was a grape being plucked from a vine.

At first Adamina was angry that she didn't know about the Plytobio new cloning technology, but after she saw Sesshoumaru in battle she was sure her belief from before was correct. Yup he could certainly take care of himself. This upset her in away because she wanted to get involved in the melee as well. She was also disturbed by the fact that the Plytobio scent was everywhere due to the fact that he made many copies of himself. With her sense of smell not as precise as Sesshoumarus' she could only keep track of there positions by sight. She noticed that one of them was missing and acting on instinct she transformed and placed her pulled her twin automatic pistols out of their holsters. As soon as she did this, she heard a gun cock, ready to fire. It seemed as if the two enemies were about to shoot each other.

Just before the would be assassins were about to fire, Adamina felt something soft and warm wrap around her waist. The projectiles that were heading directly for her crouched form missed her by a hair when she was pulled upward in a 45 degree angle. Knowing that it was Sesshoumaru who grabbed her she let the bullets fly out of her twin automatic pistols towards their enemy. The real Plytobio took a round in the left shoulder as he dodged to the right to avoid the bullets that had his name written all over it.

Sesshoumaru pulled her into his right arm as they landed. While turned away from him she said.

"Thanks for the save, I owe you…several times over." She said a bit winded from being yanked backwards so fast.

"Watch yourself and follow my instructions next time, then your dept will be repaid." He said calmly as he scanned his surroundings. He was determined to not allow her to be killed under his protection. However he expected more out of her, he wanted her to be even more focusing on the fray then she already was. He knew the lost of her kindred may prove distracting, which is one of the reasons he told her to say hidden. Instead she disobeyed and followed him to the confrontation. Ignoring the annoyance he felt towards her for not complying with his orders and figuring she will be of some use, he pushed her behind him he said:

"Take care of his duplicates, this Sesshoumaru will handle the genuine pest." He said as he glared in the direction of the real Plytobio. The smell was stronger from the Plytobio because of the blood that dripped from the wound she gave him. This made it easier for Sesshoumaru to locate him. Adamina frowned and said:

"But he has guns, they don't, I should handle him." She said in a disagreeing tone. Then Sesshoumaru looked at the back of her head out of the corner of his eye and said:

"This Sesshoumaru cares not what weapons he has, he is my prey, I will kill him." He said in a voice not to be argued with. Adamina was just about to argue with said voice anyway when the copies emerged from the bushes.

Adamina nailed the first two that lunged at her; both of them took several bullets to their bodies.

The real Plytobio circled around trying to shoot Adamina from her right side, making sure he missed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was able to sense his movements and stepped in front of her. He stuck his Bakusaiga in the ground and unsheathed his Tensaiga. He used the Tensaiga to shield them from the bullets. The barrier was also big enough to keep the copies at bay as Sesshoumaru focused in on his main target.

Adamina turned toward the assailant and said:

"You dirty sneaky slimly fuck your going to pay for that." She spat, furious that he tried to an underhanded trick a second time.

They heard him laugh from the outskirts of the battle ground as he said:

"You won't be around long enough to see that threat through, _Huntress_." He said the last part with venom in his voice. Before she could make her nasty reply, Sesshoumaru growled and said:

"Miserable coward, we while see about that." He said in a low dangerous tone accompanied by another low growl.

Then he turned his head to her and ordered:

"I'm going, do not get killed."

"Same goes for you." She ordered back in a determined voice. He smirked at the tenacious human as he said:

"This Sesshoumaru get killed by the likes of that weakling, ridiculous."

She smirked back as he quickly handed her the Tensaiga sheath. He ordered her to 'keep it at her side', grabbed his Bakusaiga and took off toward his intended target.

As soon as Sesshoumaru took off, Adamina jumped sideways, sliding on her side as she sent the unexpected array of bullets towards her enemies. She managed to kill two of them while the others jumped out of the way.

She rolled and got to her feet quickly. As soon as she got to her feet and aimed her pistols in front of her, two spear tongues came flying at her chest. She arched her back as the knife like sharp tongue passed over her chest. She continued to arch her back as she did a back flip. When she was facing her opponents she fired her weapons before she hit the ground, landing on her stomach. She winced a bit as her bullet proof vest collided with her belly and chest.

Then she jumped to her feet to avoid another tentacle that meant to flatten her. The clone was behind her as she quickly jumped forward. Without turning around rotated her arms backwards until they were almost perpendicular to her side and fired her weapons that were upside down. Sesshoumarus' sheath surrounded her with its shield protecting her from the tentacle that was aimed at her back as she jumped. She was thankful that Sesshoumaru loaned her his sheath, if he hadn't she would have taken a hit to her back from the tentacle and been injured.

'I have got to get back on my game.' She thought as she hit the last replicate squarely in this head blowing it off his shoulders. She could not let her anger and grief consume her, she had too many Plytobio to 'take care of.'

While Adamina took out the clones Sesshoumaru went after the real Plytobio. He used his enhanced sense of smell to track down the bleeding vegetable. Using his speed he quickly found him and stalked toward his prey deliberately slow.

The now intimidated and angry Plytobio roared as he let his bullets fly toward Sesshoumaru. Nothing was going according to plan. His new technology, something the WPA members didn't even know about wasn't working. The clones didn't make Sesshoumaru even break a sweat. Be that as it may, he still couldn't use his most deadly weapons and kill the Inu; he had to use projectiles that were meant to paralyze him. However none of his tranquilizers connected with the daiyoukai flesh because Sesshoumaru batted them aside with his blade and he continued his advance on the Plytobio.

Then with a burst of speed, Sesshoumaru reached him and made a horizontal slash with Bakusaiga at his waist. The alien twisted to the right barely avoiding the blow. He looked as the tree that was behind him was cut in two and fell backwards to the ground. The alien spoke as Sesshoumaru gave him a bored look:

"Ha, Looks like the great daiyoukai isn't so great after all, you missed me by a mile."

"Oh, is that so." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk as the belt around the waist crumbled and fell to the ground. The alien grounded his teeth in frustration and glared at Sesshoumaru with sickly green eyes with pupils encircled in yellow.

"You little cunning little bastard, the Tensaiga will be ours!" As soon as he finished his sentence Sesshoumaru was on him. Sesshoumaru quickly placed the Tensaiga in his obi, while he placed his Bakusaiga between his teeth. Then he quickly removed the tranquilizer and the projectile weapons from the aliens' hand and holster; crushing the weapons in his hands.

"AHHHHHH!" The alien roared as Sesshoumaru used his left hand to crush his collar bone and shoulder bringing the monster to his knees as Sesshoumaru floated to the ground. Sesshoumaru took the blade from his mouth and placed his blade at his throat. He was ready to slowly burn the Plytobio head off using his youkai energy through the blade should he prove uncooperative. Sesshoumaru snarled and said:

"Again you insult slight this Sesshoumaru with your ignorant words. Worst you attack his charge from behind like the uncouth fiend you are. Humph, you are nothing but a tiny spec of grass under my feet. This Sesshoumaru will trounce any one who rises up against him or his pack." He said as his eyes flashed red.

"Your arrogance will be your un doing daiyoukai of the West." The creature spat despite his fear. He cried out again when Sesshoumaru increase the pressure he was applying to his shoulder and said.

"This Sesshoumaru statement does not emerge from arrogance but from fact. You are simply too pathetic to comprehend my words for the verity they are." He pressed the blade to his throat just enough to burn and draw what appeared to be transparent blood as he said:

"Now this Sesshoumaru can kill you quickly or slowly, depend on the answers you give me. Where is the rest of your worthless dishonorable excuse for warriors?

The alien grinned defiantly as he looked Sesshoumaru in the face and said:

"Attacking the very pack you sought to protect…"

"Damn you to hell you fucking slimy bastard!" Was heard from behind Sesshoumaru. Adamina found them and heard the last part of the conversation. This was indeed bad news for them. She certainly didn't like bad news and from the snarl she heard, neither did Sesshoumaru…

To be continued

A/N: Sorry I took so long again but I have been really busy and haven' t been feeling well for the last couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Village Under Siege

A/N: I apologize in advance if my grammar is not up to par. I am currently battling the flu, but it has been soooooooooooo long since I updated this story that I just had to type something. Anyway I hope you enjoy!!!

"Die." The daiyoukai uttered to his prey in a deadly quiet tone before making sure the alien did just that.

Sesshoumaru who usually dispatched his prey quickly, wanted to slowly torture the pesky multiple appendage fucker. However he decided against it and quickly but painfully destroyed the alien by stabbing the alien in the abdomen and slicing the blade upward until it hit his heart. The alien screamed as he was eviscerated, however the yell of agony was short lived because as soon as the blade cut through his heart Sesshoumaru sent a small blast of power through Bakusaiga, frying his heart to a crisp. When Sesshoumaru was done with the alien adversary only a puddle of green thick liquid remained.

Adamina looked at the green nasty liquid with disgust and anger in her flashing neon green eyes. Although the fiend was very dead she still could not extinguish the flame of fury and vengeance that burned inside her. However she had to say focus on her mission. The best way to defeat the Plytobios' and ensure her vengeance was to prevent whatever event that occurred that caused the daiyoukai to be lost in the future. Furthermore, prevent the Plytobios' from getting their filthy hands on the daiyoukai and the Tensaiga. Her attention was refocused on the daiyoukai as he turned around and begun to walk towards her. He spoke as he approached her and said in a calm tone:

"Were going." Sesshoumaru spoke as if he had not painfully killed a living being mere moments ago. Adamina silently looked at him as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and took off towards his brothers' village.

While Sesshoumaru and Adamina had their confrontation with the Plytobio and his clones in the forest, Inuyasha and the gang had there own problems to deal with…

_Back in the out skirts of the village Village:_

All of Inuyashas' pack had already made preparations for the impending battle. They knew the aliens were coming for them they just did not know when. So the gang decided that it would be best for some of them to camp on the outskirts of the village in order to head off the threat before any innocent townsfolk got caught in the cross fire. The rest of the former shard hunters stayed in the village in case any of the Plytobios' got past their other pack members defenses. So while Inuyasha Kagome and Shippo camped on the outskirts of the village. Miroku Sango, Kaede and Rin stayed within the village walls.

The entire village was warned of the imminent attack and had an escape plan in case the warriors became overwhelmed. However Inuyasha seriously doubted that would happen. While he knew there was a strong possibility that he could be one of their main targets, he believed he could easily take them out. On the other hand he could not help but wonder how did he end up kidnapped in the future if the aliens were so easily defeated? More importantly, were the others hurt or killed in the process? Adamina did not specify exactly when he was kidnapped, nor did she tell them whether or not his human family was killed in the process.

Dismissing the concern for now he decided to stay focus and see if he could detect any suspicious and unfamiliar scents.

Kagome and Shippo were busy setting up camp for the night while Inuyasha lounged in one of the tree branches high above the camp under construction. Not only were treetops one of his favorite hang out spots, but it gave him a clear vantage point of the area. He will be able to clearly smell any unwanted trespassers and have a sharper vision of said trespassers before they reached the vicinity…or so he thought. Granted it wasn't the sacred tree which was his favorite tree, but it would have to do.

Kagome and Shippo had already taken enough food from the village to last them a few days. The miko was worried about the stories the huntress from the future told them. All of their lives where in danger and her biological family could have been destroyed by these creatures. The fact that she was not there to protect them caused guilt to eat away at her heart and her eyes burn with unshed tears. Kagome was doing her best to hold it together until the whole ordeal with the aliens was finished. Like Adamina she fought to focus on the task at hand and not the possible catastrophe that could be the end of them all. The existence of humans and youkai alike was at stake. Most humans and youkai may not be on the best of terms, but they will be damned if they let some outsiders like the Plytobio come to their plant and destroy them. Someone once said "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" if things go right in the past, maybe just maybe the youkai and humans of the future will be able to set aside their differences and join forces to overcome the alien menace. At least that what Kagome hoped.

Currently she was keeping herself busy with cooking dinner while Shippo assisted her. Both hanyou and kit youkai sensed her distressed so Shippo did everything he could to aide and amused her. Inuyasha did as much as he could not to aggravate her, at least not too much. Besides he had no idea as to what to say or do when he saw someone crying except yell at them to 'stop crying!' He hated to see anyone cry and he knew yelling would not help the situation so he remain quiet. At least as quiet as the loud mouth Inu could remain.

Just when Kagome was about to shout the food was ready Inuyasha head shot up, nostrils flared and his ears turned towards the direction right behind her. He smelled trouble coming and from the way the fox shivered he smelled it to. Before Shippo could speak however Inuyasha shouted:

"Get out of the way you two!!!" As he leaped from his perch while simultaneously drawing his Tessaiga. Kagome fell to her right on her stomach and Shippo fell right beside her as Inuyasha landed behind her just in time to block a sickly green tentacle heading right for her back.

"Stay with Kagome Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted without taking his eyes off the area that seemed to be the origin of the tentacle.

Shippo squatted down beside Kagome who was laying on her stomach. The little kit was frightened but his magic has improved over the years and he was ready to protect his adopted mother with everything he had. Meanwhile Kagome looked at her bow and arrow that were about ten paces from where she fell. She was going to make a run for her weapons but she wanted to time her dash for her weapons just right. Those tentacles move fast and she didn't want to distract Inuyasha by getting caught in said tentacles so she figured it would be best to wait for just the right moment…

The tentacle disappeared and the area became quiet…too quiet. The unusual scent of their opponent seemed to currently surround them. This made it harder for the hanyou to pinpoint their attacker location like he did a few moments before. The alien was invisible to his eye and confusing his nose. How could the bastard be everywhere at once?!

Becoming frustrated with the Plytobio sneaky antics Inuyasha growled and said:

"Shop hiding in the bushes you fucking cowards!!! Show your faces so I can see your expressions when I cut your sorry ass to pieces with my Tessaiga!"

He shouted as he pushed every one of his senses to their limits trying to get a fix on his enemy's location. He noticed that he heard noises from several different positions which surrounded them. Looking closely he was able to detect the movements of the leaves in the bushes and the trees above them. Trusting his instincts he unleashed two wind scars.

The first one he released was in front of him which caught the creatures of guard. Unlike Sesshoumaru blade the Tessaiga signature attack (the wind scar) did not cause as much damage. Therefore it was safe to use while a few of his pack members were close by. It was also useful when it came to killing what he could not see. When he heard several different screams Inuyasha realize that the creature were similar to Naraku and his incarnations. There was more than one yet they all smelled the same for the most part. He couldn't move from his position at the moment due to the fact that he could not see and hear all of his opponents if he was making too much noise moving through the forest. That plus the fact that he did not want to leave Kagome or Shippo unprotected added fuel to the fire.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he shouted over his shoulder:

"These bastards are like Naraku, they can make copy of themselves!" He said as he sent another Windscar to his right.

"Where's the real one? Maybe if we can find it we can stop the rest of them from coming!" Shippo yelled as he shot his fox fire in random directions.

"That what I'm trying to figure out runt." Inuyasha said though clenched teeth while trying to zoom in on the leader scent. There had to be a difference in his scent and his replicas. His smell had to be stronger even if only minuscule stronger then his counterparts.

Kagome looked up just in time to see a knife like tongue heading towards Inuyasha right side while he was sending off Wind scar attacks; making sure that he did not send off enough force to harm the village or the bystanders of said village.

Then Kagome got up from her spot on the ground resolve to protect her family. She hoped that the idea that made itself known quickly in her mind would actually pay off.

"Inuyasha look out!!!" She screeched as she ran to his right side and placed both palms forward in front of her.

"What the hell-!" Inuyasha yelled right before a large pink light engulfed them, surrounding them with a miko barrier. Surprising the barrier repealed the tongue and shielded Inuyasha from the attack.

"Kagome you stopped them with your barrier but how?!" Shippo said as he and the hanyou looked at her in shock. With her back still turned away from them she said:

"A miko barrier is built to stop evil. I figured that if a barrier can work against an evil youkai or human it might just work against an evil alien. Although I don't think my arrows will be able to stop them, I will try." She said as she struggled to keep the shield up." While still protected by the large barrier Inuyasha jumped over to her bow and arrow, which was by some miracle, was still in one piece and tossed them to Kagome. Then Inuyasha looked at her and said:

"Kagome do you think you can manipulate the barrier so you can shot attacks out and block attacks from getting in?"

"I haven't had much practice with it but I will try?... Wait!!! Were you going?!"

"I ain't going to hide behind a barrier from these assholes. I gonna find their leader and I ain't going to have a chance in hell in doing that if I stay behind your shield! It blocks my noise!"

"But I thought you said they were like Naraku. Won't they all smell the same?" Shippo said as he kept his eyes peeled for anymore attacks.

"They are and they do, but if I can focus in on the stronger scent I will be able to find the leader. Then I can run the slimy bastard through." With that he took off to find the leader of the creeps.

While Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were fighting the Plytobio, the village had problems of their own because they were attacked from above. The children and many of the villagers were already well hidden in a cave. They were able to get to the cave through a tunnel that was built under Kaede's hut as an escape root a long time ago.

Miroku and Kaede held up a barrier coming to the same conclusion Kagome came to about the evil aliens. While the miko and the monk held up the barrier, Sango rode Kirara and expertly wielded her boomerang bone, cleaving many of the duplicates in half. Luckily for them unlike Inuyasha and the others they were able to see their enemies as they fought. Jaken rode on Ah-Un on the outside of the barrier as a scout looking for the source of the never ending aliens. The huntress from the future said that only a few of the aliens came to their era. So were did so many of them come from? They figured that the source of the multiple aliens was outside the barrier. Hence why Jaken was outside of the barrier looking for the cause of so many Plytobio's. He would rather take on a horde of aliens then to face the wrath of his Lord when he found out he didn't do everything he could to see to the safety of Rin and her new village.

Ah-Un shot lighting bolts at the aliens heading towards the barrier. Soon the barrier gave out and the aliens were destroying the village trying to locate each and every being that had any type of association with Sesshoumaru. They hope to use said beings against him in some fashion so he would cooperate. Although the humans were tired and injured they continued to battle. Just when the aliens reached Kaede's hut a loud wail of pain could be heard throughout the forest. The aliens became uncoordinated in their attacks which made them easy to dispatch.

Ah-Un, Jaken and Kirrara were blemished with minor cuts and injuries. Kaede suffered a small gash on the arm she used to steady her bow. Miroku and Sango had gashes on their legs and Miroku had one on his arm. Panting Kaede asked:

"Are all ye alright."

"Yes Lady Kaede what about you?" Sango asked while Miroku and Kirara had the same look of concern in their eyes.

"Ye need not to worry, I will live-" Before she could continue with her statement she along with the rest of the group sensed Inuyasha and the gang heading her way.

"Hey I got this off the head bastard that was making incarnations of himself." He said as he approached the group and held the exhausted Kagome in his arms. After holding up the barrier for so long and concentrating her energy into the many arrows she became drowsy and fell asleep on their way back to the village.

Inuyasha nodded his head towards Shippo who held the shiny black object in his hand as Shippo said:

"He said something about this opening portals, whatever that means." Shippo said scratching his head with his small claws.

"Indeed it does and we will have it back along with you and the daiyoukai." A deep gravel voice said as three aliens materialized from what seemed like thin air. Inuyasha did even detect these aliens by scent or sound. They looked at Shippo who trembled in fear as he held their desired object in his hands.

Inuyasha quickly tossed the still sleeping miko on a transformed Kirara back while Shippo who was perched on the hanyou shoulder took off in a dead run to lead some of the aliens away from the rest of his pack.

Kaede was placed on Ah-Un back by said dragon and lifted into the air along with its current passenger Jaken. The dragon knew to see to the elderly miko safety. After all she was the current cared giver of Sesshoumaru's adopted pup Rin. Sango hopped on Kirrara's back and held on to Kagome with one arm and prompted Miroku to hop on the neko's back as they flew into the air. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Jaken and Ah-Un attacked two of the aliens which seemed to be much more powerful then the ones they battled earlier. Inuyasha took off after the alien that seemed to be the Plytobio gang leader as it chased Shippo. With another battle started chaos erupts yet again…

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the slow updates reviews are adored and appreciated


End file.
